WHY?
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Random corrlection of oneshot love stories.
1. A Machop will bring us together

Why?

QE: This is a story about your rival in Gold & Silver.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Cyndaquil:Plus she is ill. 

He just sat there. His red hair covered his face. Trying to cover up his tears. He should of told her ages ago but he didn't. He was scared. He was scared she would just reject him. Not give him a chance. His hands were shaking badly. He could of forgot about her and left it. Someone once told him it was better to regret doing something then regret not doing it at all.

Flashback.

_He sat waiting near the pokemon centre in Cherrygrove._

_He was waiting for her. He could see her walk up with a boy. They stopped outside the centre kissed and the boy walked off._

_Anger filled his body. Not anger form her finding someone but anger with himself for not telling her sooner._

_He walked over to her and closed his eyes._

_"I just wanted to say that I love you and you will never have to see me again." He walked off before she could say anything._

End flashback

"Vulpix?" He looked up to see a friendly face and a red fox looking down on him.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't walk off before I can speak." She scolded playfully.

"So."

"That was my brother who kissed me and I LOVE you too. I never had the courage to say." She smiled helping him up. "Now will I get Machop back or are you keeping him?"

"Here.' He handed back the red and white pokeball.

"Tha…" She never finished her sentence before they were kissing.

Evestar:CUTE!

Cyndaquil:Sad!

Evestar: The girl is who ever you want.

QE:Plz review.

Evestar:and plz say if you want a story done about to characters and say if they stay together or split up or never get together. It could be anyone.


	2. Anne and Woof

Why.

QE:I was writing this with Cookie a Caviller King charles Spaniel on my lap. She is so cute.

Evestar:She justs dogs walks it.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

Anne the Caviller King Charles Spaniel was running around the large back garden. She was all alone there was no one to talk.

"Woof woof." She barked at random trees.

She went running head first in between to trees. Little did she know that there was a rip in space and time there.

When she woke up she was in the middle of a great big forest.

"Oh great." With that she jumped. "Hay I can not talk." She walked around in circle. One tail, four paws, white fur and brown spots. "Weird."

"What's weird?" A grey puppy with a black face and paws looked at her. "What kind of Poochyena are you?"

"I am a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel." Anne held her nose up. "What is a Poochyena?" 

"I'm a pokemon." The Poochyena said. "What's a cavl ear king charles spane earl?"

"Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. I am a purebred dog."

"Oh you're a bitch." Poochyena nodded.

"How dare you call me a filthy word." Anne said disgusted.

"Sorry. The names Woof."

"The name is Anne."

"Come on." Woof ran off.

"Wait Woof I'm not in my own world."

"Come on I know a Ralts who can help." Woof called back.

"I can not run."

"Why not?" Woof turned back.

"I do not run. Dogs like me never run."

"Tough. You run or you lose me." Woof shouted.

"I have never ran in my life." Anne called out to Woof.

"It's easy. Put one foot in 'ront of the other and so on, really quickly. Like so." Woof ran to Anne and back to where he was.

"Ok." Anne ran for the first time in her like. This puppy felt like she was on top of the world until she fell over. "Ouch."

"Never mind. Get up 'nd try 'gain." Woof called "That was excellent for your first time."

"Thank you." Anne stood up. She really didn't like it but for some reason being around Woof she didn't feel so bad.

After ten times falling over and once tripping Woof up they made it to a house made out of coats and other random material.

"She is in there." Woof pointed.

"Thank you." Anne huffed.

"Her name is Her all seeing highness or HSH." Woof said.

"Let me guess she is a stuck up brat." Anne said annoyed.

"No." Anne jumped to see a small white person with green hair and a red curved horn on her head. "HSH stands for Hannah Sarah Hugatree. And I try not to be a stuck up brat. Don't call me Her all seeing Highness or I'll use secret power on you."

"Can you help Anne please Hannah?" Woof asked.

"Yes. When I find a way to send her back to her own world I will send Taillow." Hannah bowed and went into the makeshift house.

"I fell over eleven times and she knew already." Anne said annoyed.

"She's never found my pack. I've never asked her too." Woof hung his head. "They were all caught by people."

"Oh. I did not know." Anne said.

"Hannah only helps if you ask her that's why." Woof walked off. "It will soon be dark."

"Okay. Where do you sleep?" Anne asked stepping into trot.

"Up that tree." Woof nodded at a tall tree.

"Okay."

They didn't go up the tree they just slept in the trunk.

Anne curled up next Woof. His warm fur reminded her of home and how much she missed it.

A week later Anne and Woof were playing by the river. A metallic blue with a white chest and a red face came flying towards them.

"Hay cutie." She called out.

"Woof do you know her?" asked Anne.

"Haya Wingy. What's up?" called Woof.

"The Taillows." She giggled. "Her all seeing Highness has sent me."

"What I may go home?" Anne asked.

"Yeah you can go home." Wingy took flight.

"Come on Woof." Anne called happier than she had ever been as she ran off.

"Why r u so happy. We'll never meet again." Woof said sadly. He had been dreading this day for ages.

They ran to Hannah's house. She was sitting in a tree chatting something.

"HSH.' Anne called. She had found out a while ago only her friends could call her Hannah or Sarah.

"Hello Anne." She jumped down a tree. Walk into my house please.

"Sure." Anne jumped for joy as she ran into the house.

"The portals there." Woof said.

"Yes but Woof I know you love her but she needs to be in her own world. Not ours. Don't you dare walk into my house." Hannah said sharply.

"Why not?" Woof asked.

"A. The portal has gone. B. It's a tip." Hannah said embarrassedly.

"Oh."

"Anne ran to her house she was never so happy, yet she was sad.

"Woof woof woof woof." She yapped as she ran to the house.

"Anne shut up." Shouted the maid. She wasn't gone that long only a minute.

Anne ran under the front gate to wait for her misters.

BANG!

When she opened her eyes there was a long tunnel and a light at the end of it.

"Oh great I am dead."

"What took you so long?"

"Excuse me I have just died and all you can say…Woof?" Anne saw a grey dog with a black face and paws.

"When I saw you last you were alive. What happened?"

"I died five years ago on my tenth birthday."

"But I…"

"Hannah said that it was a rip in space and time."

"Oh."

"I really missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"I just wanted to say I love you and I have been waiting in the tunnel for you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

"I am sorry Woof but I do not love you and I am sorry if you have wasted your time but I just do not love you." Anne said before walking into the tunnel.

"Fucking hell. All right Hannah wake me up. Hannah?" Woof's face dropped. "I'm dead. Never mind at least I won't be caught."

QE: Sad ending. Whoo! It's different from a happy ending, which so many stories have.

Evestar:If you want QE to write you a story just tell her who and if it is a happy or sad ending.

Cyndaquil:If it's two pokemon then mark which is female and which is male.

QE: And if its anime characters and you want the japanise names tell me the american names as well. Plz.

Cyndaquil:Plz Review and Flames are welcome and you don't have to leave your name.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Why

QE:Hi how are you?

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing other than a worried way of spelling Evelyn.

Evestar:Eveline is off fire red.

Juliet sat there looking at Romeo. How his pink fur shines in the sun. His poison horn some how seem sharper in the morning.

"Tybalt mimic." Called their master. Owner. They called her friend.

"Come on Romeo. You win and I have a big soppy wet kiss for you." Juliet called.

"Thanks Hunie." He replied as he dodged a tree gecko pokemon.

"Grovyle Leaf blade again." The leafs on Grovyle's arm turned into a green blade. "Treasure pound." The little green pokemon with a pale green tail turned and hit the little brown fox.

"Bloody bastard. You and you trainer are going down." The fox growled.

"I'm a girl." The Treecko said worriedly.

"Treasure bullet seed." The boy shouted.

"Zapdos no." Little pokemon cried as she ran up her trainer's leg.

"Never mind Treasure." The boy smiled as he cradled his newest pokemon.

"Tybalt return." The girl held out the pokeball.

"Romeo." The Nidorina nuzzled her boyfriend. "To bad Tybalt takes things to his cold black heart." She said sadly.

"What about Eveline (say Evelyn) and Zapdos?" Romeo asked.

Juliet looked at the two. The platinum blond hair boy hugged the chocolate brown haired girl. "Why don't Zapdos just say 'I love you Eveline' then she says 'I love you to Zapdos.' Romeo?"

"Because they are both humans and to scared." Romeo said.

"But we need to make them… what you laughing at Grovyle?" Juliet said annoyed.

"You…two…" He said between laughs.

"That's it." Romeo charged towards Grovyle who jumped out the way. He couldn't stop and went straight into Eveline. She fell onto Zapdos. Both of them started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked.

"Yesterday when you lot were in the pokemon centre eating. Me and treasure found these two snogging around the back." Grovyle smiled.

"Why is treasure his only nicked named pokemon?" Juliet asked.

"Because Treasure was given to him by his ex girlfriend on his last birthday."

"Wish someone told us." Romeo said as he came back with a red mark on his face.

"Treasure your suppose to use your attacks I battle." Grovyle said happier.

"Sorry mate." She giggled. "Gross."

All the pokemon returned to they pokeballs. Just so they didn't see those to playing tonsil tennis.

QE:If you want me two do a story tell ME!

Evestar:Plz review.


	4. Dark meets Flame

Why

QE: Guess what.

Evestar:What?

Cyndaquil:You both been amited to a mental hosptal.

QE:That but no.

PP:What about me.

QE:Princess Pikachus here.

Surf:I'm a pikachu yay.

Evestar:Mad that's where your from. See I know a star when I see one.

Cyndaquil:Queen Eevee owns nothing.

Flame lent against a tree as he looked over a field. His C like arms folded across his chest. He looked at Dark who was running across the field. Her fiery mane flared making her white skin glow like an angel.

They were the bests of friends and still are.

_Flashback._

_"Dark wait for me." The young fowl called._

_"You're a Ponyta. I'm a Combusken." He yelled to her._

_"It'll help you train. Come on." She called as she ran across the field. Then she went missing._

_End flashback._

When they met again they both had kids. Dark had Pony who all ways ended up in hospital burns. Dash who couldn't run and Tonks who was normal. Flame had Tom who couldn't kick properly with a Ditto since it was broody but never wanted him.

"Tell her Dad." Tom said with a tree gecko on his shoulder.

Flame looked at his young fowl. "Years ago she and her herd went off without saying good bye." Flame looked back at Dark who was showing Tonks to headbutt. "She didn't say good bye."

"Tell her Mr Blaziken." The Treecko asked in her baby voice.

"Call me Flame, Treacle." Flame said, "She's happy without me. Any way how do you two know I'm in love?"

"Your acting the same way Tom does around me." She smiled.

"Oh." Tom looked puzzled. "Ok. Treacle will you go out with me?"

"I love you too." She said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"See it's easy if I can do it."

"Good point Thomas." Flame said walking down the hill.

"Do you really love me?" Treacle asked.

"No. You're my best friend and it would be too weird." Tom said pulling his face.

"Too right."

Flame walked over to Dark. His Heart was pumping really fast and his palms were sweating. In his head he was going over how to tell her.

"Afternoon Flame." Dark said sweetly. "Kids."

"After noon Flame." They chorused.

"Can I speak to you?" Flame asked hopefully.

"What's wrong? Yeah you can talk to me but can you wait till tonight?" Dark said worriedly.

"See you tonight." He walked back up the hill where Tom and treacle were laughing.

"Tom." Flame growled.

Tom jumped up.

"If that was easy, giving birth to you must have been heaven." He was shaking with furore.

"Sorry Dad. But how else are we going to get you to tell her?" Tom said nervously.

"Well?" Treacle asked.

"Grovyle." He snapped.

"Where?" Treacle said screaming. She had a fear of evolving.

"Dad. If you mad take it out on a tree not us." Tom snapped at him.

"Fine." When Flame was done the tree was in cinders.

"Give her flowers. Girls love flowers." Treacle smiled.

"Fine."

"I'll get them." Treacle said before running off.

"I'll help her." Tom ran off.

When night fell Flame was standing nervously outside a cave opening.

"Flame you there?" A Rapidash pocked her head around the corner.

"Yes. I just came to say that…" He couldn't say it. "…I…l…lo…"

Dark kissed him straight on the beck. "I love you too much Flame."

"Then why did you go?"

"Hello, teenage Ponyta has to stay with the herd, left at midnight." She smirked. "Would you, Combusken and Treecko like to come in?"

"Tom, Treacle met Dark."

"They yours?" Dark said worriedly.

"Only Tom."

"Hi Mrs Dark." Tom said quietly.

"Hello Tom. Short for Thomas?"

"Dad only calls me Tom when I'm in trouble."

PP:PIKACHU!X100

Surf:well I had to shock him.

Evestar:Don't worry I was attacking him with a frying pan.

Cyndaquil:yeah it bloody hurt. I didn't know it was yours.

Evestar:It had my name on it.

QE:Plz save me.

PP:Ur all mad. Plz review.


	5. By the moon

Why 

QE:Hello it's us.

Cyndaquil:Minus a Eevee.

QE:Her and Surf are surfing.

Cyndaquil:Or splashing around in a huge wave. Or falling off your board. Or...

QE: We get it. I own nothing. But I really want to own Eevee's.

Athena sat in tree. Her waist long ebony black hair simmering in the midday sun. Her green pokemon with a pink and blue roses for hands danced too the sound of nature. Her blue green dog with a green bulb on its back was picking flower. The tree gecko pokemon was climbing up and down the trees. Her oddly coloured Umbreon was on her lap and Espeon next to her.

"Wesley." She giggled as he started nuzzling her. She stroked his deep purple fur as his rings glowed an eerie gold colour.

"Sera sort your brother out." She said trying to balance and not knock Wesley off. Sera just looked at Athena will her lilac eyes. Her soft pink fur dazzled in the light.

"Lets head off. Everyone return." Athena said jumping down the tree.

An Espeon sat under a tree. Her eyes were closed. Her lilac fur shimmered in the dotted moonlight. Her brothers were a sleep at Rui's grandparents. She was waiting. Her red gem on her forehead glowed.

"I'm here." Hissed a voice from behind the relic.

"Hi Wesley." She smiled. She knew what he was up to.

"Espeon don't call me Wesley. Call me Super Lee." He said jumping out with a blue tablecloth around his neck like a cape and a pair of pink knickers with red hearts on.

"Your insane." She giggled.

"I only do this to hear you giggle." He smirked taking it all off quickly.

"My brothers want to see you." She said.

"Why?" He said nervously.

"They don't want to kill you. They want to meet you." She said rubbing up against him.

"Ok. When?"

"Now if you want." She dazzled him with her crystal purple eyes.

"Come on then." They both ran out of the forest and over a bridge and up a ramp. They ran past the pokemon centre and up some more hills. They ran over the last bridge and stopped out side a house. When I say they stopped I mean Espeon stopped and Wesley ran into the house.

"In here." Espeon said jumping into the front window. "Coming?"

"Yeah." He jumped up after her.

"Sh." She said strutting up to a boy with sandy hair and a black dog with glowing yellow rings. "Wes. Umbreon." She said flicking both with her forked tail.

"Go to sleep Esp." The boy moaned he voice was thick with sleep.

"WAKE UP!" She squealed.

The boy bolted up. Wes covering her mouth "If they here you Espeon they might think I hurt you."

"What is so important you wake us up at one in the morning." Umbreon said annoyed.

"Mwn ughnbr njhkfs." She mumbled.

"Sorry." Wes moved his hand.

"Remember you said you two want to meet my boyfriend?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Wesley." Wesley came over. He was nervous. She never mentioned that one of her brothers was human.

"Hello." He squeaked.

"If you are going out with my baby sister. Treat her right or you got Umbre and me to answer to. Got it?" Wes asked.

"Yep." Wesley could feel the Umbreon's red eyes size him up. "I'll treat Espeon with love, care and attentions when we meet."

"Good. Now can we go back to sleep?" Wes asked annoyed.

"Bye." Espeon said walking to the window.

"Night." Both boys said falling back to sleep.

"Your family is… how do I put it… Weird." Wesley said worried when they walked back to the forest.

"Too right." She giggled.

"How did a human end up as your brother?" Wesley asked.

"When me and Umbreon were Eevees we found a bundle and got a bit nosy. We found a baby and our brother who was a Jolteon girlfriend looked after him and he is like a brother to us." She said sternly.

"Cool." He said. "Better go home. Sera will be worried."

They kissed each other.

"Love you." They said together and walked they separate ways.

QE: Please Review.

Evestar:I'm back.

Cyndaquil:Oh no.

Evestar:That is it. I'm getting Mrs baseball bat out.

Cyndaquil:Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

QE:Is she having an affair with with mr frying pan?

Evestar:Don't know. Don't care.


	6. Petal of love

Why

QE:You know my first story in Why.

Evestar:With your rival and the mistery girl.

Cyndaquil:Well here she is.

QE:I had to ask my sister what she called him because I called him Arse.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

The pink haired girl wandered around Pyrite. She couldn't stop thinking of him. His red hair, his blue eyes, his cute Sneasl.

He was coming to see her tomorrow. He said that he would when they first snogged outside the pokemon centre.

"Hi Pet." She looked up there stood her brother. He wasn't really her brother but they were that close and neither of them had feelings for the other.

"Hiya Jack." She smiled.

"Way don't you hang around with Cail for a bit?" He asked his green eyes sparkled.

"He's been such an arse since his Furret was caught." She answered. "It was his fault. I told him it was to much trouble."

"See you then." Jack walked off.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Off to the Out Stand." He called.

"See you." She whispered.

Later Petal was wandering around where Cail hung out.

"I told you Johnson his' not to be trusted."

"Bloody Cail." She moaned turning around.

"What did you say his name was?" The familial voice of Johnson asked.

"Jake Hole." Cail replied.

Petal hid down an alley close by. 'Could it be him?' she asked herself.

"What did he do?" Johnson asked.

"Nothing yet. But anyone looking for Petal is trouble."

"Bloody hell Cail." Petal called appearing from her hiding spot. "You jealous of my new boyfriend?" She tormented.

The green haired rogue spat. "No."

The offices smiled. "You're right Cail. Anyone looking for Petal is trouble." He said walking off.

"'Y did u dump me?" He asked.

"You got really annoying." She shrugged. "Which way did he go?"

"To the police office. Never came out." He said.

"Did he go to duel square?"

"Never came out."

"Thanks for the info Cail." She smiled heading to duel square. "Cail is such a bastard sometimes."

"Is he the one with green hair?" Petal swung around to see a boy with red hair light a fag. He was leaning against the station.

"My ex can get really annoying some times. That's why I dumped him."

"No wonder he didn't like me."

"Come on. My dear old Mother would like to met you."

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

QE:By the way I based Wesley on purple umbreon. And thank you eye of newt and neogirl for reviewing.


	7. Thunder

Why. 

QE:Hello.

Evestar: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

QE:Evstar is crying because she's watching Loin King and it's at the bit were Simba's dad dies.

Cyndaquil:_plugs in his ears. _QE owns nothing.

QE:Ful stop.

The yellow mouse sat on the stump. Her brown stripes shimmer in the sunlight. Her electric tail up high. Before her was a boy wearing a red cap with a pokeball symbol on it. He had a blue top and jeans. He sent out his Pikachu. It was the hunkiest Pikachu she had ever seen. "Concentrate Pax." She whispered to herself.

"Pikachu Iron tail." Called the boy.

"I'm sorry." Pikachu apologised.

"Screw you." She replied. Pikachu ran up to her, his tail lit. "Bye." she said before disappearing into the trees.

"Ash, watch out." A brunette wearing red called. It was to late. Pax was on the boy's shoulder letting out a horrific thunderbolt.

"I thought only Pikachu could do that?" The charred boy said falling over.

"Pax Thunder." Called a voice. Penelope's ears pricked up. Her whole body sparked as she ran to Pikachu pinning him down.

"Sorry." She whispered in to his ear "PIKACHUUUUUUU!"

"Good girl." A black haired girl walked out smiling as her Pikachu ran up her leg and on to her arm. "Hi my names May. This is Pax. My cute mate." She smiled. "No one can beat her other them my brother's Typhloision."

"Hi my names Ash and this is Pikachu." The boy said picking himself off the floor.

"My names May too." She smiled " My brother Max and Brock are back at camp."

"OK. My camps that way." May smiled walking off.

"Wait." Ash called out before he realised what he said.

"Yeah." She asked. He green eyes melted Ash away.

"How will I find you again?" He asked sheepishly.

"My last name's Volcano. Spelt V-o-l-c-a-n-o." She smiled. "I live in New Bark. Well bye. My cousin is most likely beating my brother up at the moment." She said walking off.

"Bye." Ash said sheepishly.

"Ash is in love." May tormented.

"I'm not." Ash yelled.

"So is Pikachu." May pointed at the love struck Pikachu. Hearts filled his black eyes.

"Who wouldn't? Ash if you don't go after her. I will." A brown haired boy turned you with a young boy with glasses.

"Ok." Ash said. He knew when he was beat.

He and Pikachu walked in to the forest. After an hour Ash gave up.

"We're lost Pikachu. No food. No friends. No nothing." He complained.

"Pika." Pikachu's ears were twitching. Ash listened to.

'I'm on the road to Viridian City

Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road)

We're on the road to Viridian City

I got a badge an the power to play

Gotta get there

I'm on my way

Gotta get there

Viridian City

I left my home and now I see a new horizon (horizon)

But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town (Im comin back coming back)'

Both boys followed they ears.

They came to a clearing where May and a younger girl who looked like her was fussing over a Cyndaquil and Eevee. Another girl with brown hair was arguing with a boy with black hair who had a girl in his arms.

"Hi Ash." May noticed him. "Come on over. You can help us decide whether Eevees or Cyndaquils are the cutest."

"Sure." Ash stepped forwards not noticing a Typhlosion sleeping there.

"Ash." Ash woke up to see May and Brock looking down at him.

"Where's May? What happened?" Ash asked.

"I'm here and you upset my brother's pokemon and he used every attack he could use." The other May walked over.

"Why don't you ever say your brother's name?" May asked.

"I don't see the point."

"You know this only happened Brock because you told Ash to go and find her." May said

"Bad idea." Brock moaned.

"Why?"

QE: she's stopped crying.

Cyndaquil:Well.

QE:I'm not thanking you.

Cynadquil:Why not?

Evestar:_walks in with her mouth full of marshmellows._

Cyndaquil:I don't get it.

QE:You should know by now Eevees are my favourite.

Cyndaquil:Oh. OK.

QE:Plz Review.


	8. Espeon and Terry part 1

Why

QE:Hi.

Cyndaquil:_comes in snickering._

QE:What ever you've done to Evestar undo it.

Evestar:_comes in with a clown face. _Afternoon.

QE:Go wash your face it's full of sleep.

Evestar:ok. _leaves._

QE:When she finds out your dead you know that.

Cyndaquil:Yep. That's why I left the stuff in your room.

QE:I own nothing and Cyndaquil is a dead mouse.

Cyndaquil:Help me.

An eleven-year-old girl walked around Ecurteak City. She had never been here before and she was alone. Her long black hair fell down her back. Her red skirt swayed in the wind. Her cream top clung to her skinney body. Behind her a black and cream fire mouse followed her.

"I think we are lost." The young girl gulped.

"Cyn." The Little mouse cried.

"Please don't cry Terry." She said hugging her female Cyndaquil. "Please or I'll start." She sniffled.

"What's wrong? Is cry-baby upset?" Came a mocking voice. Followed by laughter.

She looked around the alley. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" She whispered.

"Cynda. QUIL." Terry's back was on fire, providing the little light she could offer.

In Terry's light three boy stood there. There were wearing white tops with the sleeve ripped off, white trousers and a black belt along they foreheads.

"Machoke." The first one sent out a grey human looking pokemon. "Use karate chop on her and her pokemon." The other laughed.

Her screams filled the air as the pokemon lounged itself at her.

When the dust settled Machoke was in a heap on the floor.

"What?" The boys cried.

"Come out Primeape / Hitmonlee / Hitmonchan." The boys called. "Attack!"

She could only scream. She had nowhere to go and she couldn't do anything.

When the dust settled all three pokemons were in a heap.

"What's going on?" She whisphered.

"Come on at least this way we know it's done." The leader said followed by a nodded off the others.

They charged at her but they never can near her. Around they was a blue aura that held them in place.

A Boy about sixteen walked up to them. He had his hair hid under his baseball cap, which had a football team on, a red and blue hoody and black short. His blue eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"How dare you pick on someone who is smaller and younger than you three. Plus ganging up on her." He hissed. "You lot disgust me. Esp get them out of my sight." As soon as he said that, the three boys and they pokemons disappeared.

"Thank you." She stammered, she was nervous and she didn't know why.

"Your welcome." He smiled. He looked a lot younger when he did. "Your not from around here are you?"

"Cyndaquil." Terry jumped out of her arms and ran at a lilac cat with a red gem in its head.

"Espeon here." The Espeon did as his owner said.

"Terry." She cried running after her.

"Wait." She looked at him.

"Why should I? I don't even know your name." She answered.

"It's Taylor. You don't know who is out there. If you take Espeon you'll find him quicker."

"Her." She corrected. "My name's Sooty."

"What?"

"My name's Sooty." She said again.

"No before that." He said slapping himself in the forehead.

"Oh. Terry's a girl." She smiled.

"Espeon find that Cyndaquil." He instructed he ran off after the Espeon, Sooty close behind.

They had been looking for an hour.

"Espeon." He growled.

"Esp." Espeon said with a sweat drop.

"Don't be so mean." Sooty said harshly "He's doing his best."

"No, he pulling us along." He growled. "Take us to Cyndaquil now."

"Try it this way." Sooty kneeled down to Espeon's leave. "Can you please find Terry. She's only little and she have never been on her own before."

"Esp." Espeon nodded and headed right behind her to a bin "Espeon." He nodded at the bin.

"Terry." Sooty said pulling out the fire mouse.

Taylor stared at his Espeon who looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Taylor asked.

"No." Sooty answered. "Why?"

"Do you want to come to my house?" He asked.

"If it's alright with you." Sooty answered.

"I don't care."

Evestar:Where's QE?

Cyndaquil:In her room.

Evestar:Who's going to feed us?

Cyndaquil: There's snack food in the cupboard.

Cyndaquil:Terry's hot.

Evestar:Bloody hell. Plz review.


	9. Espeon and Terry part 2

Why

QE:When I said these were one shot I lied. This is a two shot.

Cyndaquil:Lier lier. Pants on fire.

QE:Shut up or you're ging in the bath.

Cyndaquil:_Runs out screaming like a girl._

Evestar:_Walks in. _I haven't done anything yet.

QE:I own nothing. Full stop.

Sooty tossed in her sleeping bag. Taylor said that she could stay in his room and he will be on the couch if she needed anything. She couldn't sleep something was bothering her. She slowly got out of the red Cyndaquil bag and straightened her pink frilly nighty. She slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs. It was dark outside and she had to be careful.

Taylor lay on the couch. His quilt laid half way down his back. He was fast asleep with Espeon curled up next to him. He was topless and showed the little muscle there was on his skinney body. His cap was on Espeon's head. His black hair was short but long enough to just cover his eyes.

Sooty stood there amazed. He looked so cute asleep. She just stood there staring.

Taylor started to look in pain. His face screwed up and he started to thrash about.

"Taylor. Wake up." Sooty said trying to wake him up. "Please wake up."

"What?" Taylor asked sitting up. "What happened?"

"You looked in pain." Sooty said worried.

"It was just a nightmare." He said looking at his wristwatch. "Two in the morning."

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've had that nightmare since I was six." Taylor said stretching. "Why are you downstairs?" He asked looking at her out the corner of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She smiled.

"You may's as well sit down." Taylor said moving Espeon.

"Ok." She whispered sitting down. "Night terrors cause sleepwalking."

"I only ever sleepwalk when I'm late for school." He smiled.

"Right." She said cuddling up to him. "Do you know why the nightmare started?"

"Yeah. My dad died eight years ago." Taylor yawned.

"Poor you. You know talking about it helps." Sooty said softy.

"No it doesn't. I've tried." Taylor looked way. "Not after I seen him die." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." Sooty said hugging him. "Hay. If your dad died eight years ago when you were six. That makes you fourteen."

"So. Anyway, what's with the name Sooty?" He retaliated.

"It's Sophie. My sister called me Sooty by accident and it stuck. I like it anyway." She giggled.

Taylor kissed her on the lips. Before he could back away and apologise, Sooty returned the kiss.

Sunlight hit Espeon's face when a woman in her late thirties drew the curtains. Her curly hair flowed down her back. She smiled to see her son so happy with someone in his arms. In her opinion this girl looked nicer then the last.

"Taylor. GET UP." Sooty jumped but Taylor just mumbled and went back to sleep. "Sorry dear but Taylor is a heavy sleepier."

"That's alright." Sooty smiled. "Does he always have nightmares?" She asked concernedly.

"Poor you. You really shouldn't have seen that." Taylor's mum said.

"It's alright. My brother has had worse." Sooty smiled. "He only tried to slit his wrist."

"And you're smiling?"

"Yep. It gives me and May ammo to annoy him with."

Evestar:Ok.

QE:_calls from my room. _I'm lost.

Evestar:You or me.

Cyndaquil:How about you Surf?

Surf: What?

Cyndaquil:Do. You. Wat. To. Go. And. Find. QE?

Evestar:Hell no. Pp will kill you if Surf goes missing. _Turns to Surf . _Do you want to say the last bit Surf.

Surf:Plz Review. No she'll kill both of you.

QE: HELP!

PP:SHUT UP!

QE: NO!


	10. ESP and Esp

Why 

QE:Hi. By the way if anyone is intrested my favourite pokemon list goes. Eevee, Ninetails, Gardevoir, Cyndaquil, Charizard, Blaziken are my top 5.

Cyndaquil:We want to know why?

QE:No reason.

Evestar: Queen Eevee owns nothing.

Espeon lay next to his trainer. His pale lilac fur ruffling in the wind. Taylor was snoring away. His cap covering his face as he lent against a large rock. Espeon looked worriedly. The large brown and cream bird was chatting to blue little pokemon with white-gloved hands and a spiral pattern on her belly. These to were the only girls in the group except for one other. A light green pokemon with a flowery mane around its long neck was fast asleep sunbathing with and over grown brown rat. Espeon was the second newest pokemon on the team and was always left out, none of them like him. They all said that he was a stuck up snobby brat. He wasn't thou he never was. His last trainer abused him when he was an Eevee and abandoned him at a pokemon centre. A nice bloke there took him home in Goldenrod city to look after him, and then he was given to Taylor, who hates Eevees but never once struck him when he was lashing out at something. Espeon respected that kind of self-control.

"Watch out." Cried a small voice but it was too late.

"Hay." Espeon growled shoving the thing off him.

"Soz." She got up and looked at him with big deep black eyes. Her bright pink fur glowed in the light. She was half his size. "My brother flung me." She giggled.

"That's alright." He smiled. "My name's Espeon."

"My name's E.S.P." She smiled "Short for Extra Sensory Perception."

"That's a long name"

"Nope. It's only three letters." She giggled.

Espeon just looked at her.

"Do you really think I'll remember my whole name and how to spell it?" She giggled.

"Um… no." Espeon said mesmerised by her beauty.

"Smooth Romeo. Really smooth." Pidgeot cried. Taylor started to stir.

"Is he your trainer?" E.S.P. asked.

"Yeah. His name's Taylor." Espeon answered.

"Hello Taylor." E.S.P. said. Taylor just stared at her.

"I'm going mad. I just heard that Espeon speak." He whispered to himself.

"No you're not going mad." She replied.

"E.S.P!" some one called.

"Here." She replied.

"Oh hello." A brunette walked out of the bushes as her Eevee jumped on her shoulder. "E.S.P there you are. We've been looking every where."

"Soz." She replied. "Meet Taylor and Espeon."

"I can understand her?" Taylor asked confused.

"She has this rare ability to talk like us." The girl smiled. "The name's Eevee."

"Hi." Taylor said getting up.

"Those two are in love." She said out of the blue. "Do you want me to give you E.S.P's pokegear number?"

"Your pokemon's have a pokegear?" Taylor looked bemuzzed.

"All my pokemons have one. It's easier to find them that way." She smiled. "I'm always losing them."

"Alright."

"That's your trainer?" Espeon asked.

"Yep. Why?" E.S.P asked.

"She reminds me of you." He gulped.

"Thanks." She smiled rubbing up to him. "I think your cute."

"Was this all planned?"

"Yep." 

QE: I hate soppy stuff.

Evestar:Then why do you write it?

QE:It's easier then anything else.

Cyndaquil:E.S.P is cute.

QE:I own nothing.

Evestar: She means plz review.

QE:I going on a forensics corse tomorrow.

Cyndaquil:Boff.

E.S.P:What's wrong with that?

Cyndaquil:Hiya. Did it hurt.

E.S.P: No. Why?

Cyndaquil:When you fell from heaven.

Espeon:_uses confusion and sends Cyndaquil flying.  
_  



	11. Will I am

Why

QE:Hello.

Cyndaquil: They's a lot of swearing in this. More than normal for you.

Evestar:How do you know?

Cyndaquil:I counted. Four.

Evetsar:Piss. Five.

QE:Shit. Makes six.

Cyndaquil:Queen Eevee owns nothing.

"Why bother with love?" A red haired boy asked as he lent over the window. Most of his face was covered by a mask, which gave his eyes a white glow and was a red outfit with a black wait coat. "I fell in love with a girl and she left me because I didn't tell her I was a member of the elite four." He whispered.

Little did the psychic trainer know a blond girl wearing a black skimpy dress was watching him.

"I love her." He whispered.

"Will if you loved her and she doesn't love you. You've always got me." She said walking up to him.

"Fuck off Karen. How many bloody times do I have to tell you NO! I don't love you and I don't give a fuck what you think so piss off." He yelled in rage storming out of the room.

"Stop laughing Lance." Karen said.

A bloke wearing a black cape came out laughing his head off.

"I don't get what's so funny?" Karen asked.

"Will put some laughing gas in his room this morning." A muscular bloke said.

"Thanks for the info Bruno." She smiled running out the room. "Will here I come." A black cat ran out after her.

QE:Laughing gas can even make a pickel seem funny.

Evestar:Really.

QE:Yep.

Cyndaquil:Please review.

Evestar:Or I'll hit Cyndaquil around the head with Mrs Baseball bat.


	12. The group

Why

QE:Hi it's only me and Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil:E.S.P and Evestar are off to see Purple Umbreon to help torture Ash.

QE:This happened earlier and I caught it on camera.

Cyndaquil: No don't play it.

QE:To late _Hitting play button._

The fire mouse looked over at the pink cat. He thought he loved her but every time he asked her, her friend who was a brown fox hit him over with anything to hand.

"You look depressed." Cyndaquil looked up to see a yellow and brown mouse "What's wrong?"

"I want to tell E.S.P I love but every time I do Evestar hits me with something." He mumbled.

"Have you tried asking her when Evestar isn't around?" Surf asked.

"Yeah but she ran off to get Evestar." He mumbled.

"Isn't she going out with an Espeon?" Surf asked.

"FUCK!" Cyndaquil shouted.

"Shut up arse hole." Evestar replied.

"That was a bit to cruel." E.S.P whispered so only Evestar could hear.

"No." Evestar whispered back.

Surf looked startled by Cyndaquils outburst. "Never. Do. That. Again."

"Sorry." Cyndaquil said giving a feeble laugh.

"Hope you four are behaving." Queen Eevee called from the other room.

"We are." E.S.P and Evestar replied in unison.

"Good."

"Who else do you fancy?" Surf asked.

"Terry." Cyndaquil smiled.

"She is at level 22 and you're at level 56 right?" Surf asked.

"Yep. Bloody everstone." He smiled.

"She won't go out with you your level is to high." Surf shook her head. "Never mind. What about Evestar?"

"She is a bitch."

Cyndaquil:I hate you.

QE:Good.

PP:That was really nice of you Surf.

Surf:Still he didn't have to swear.

QE:Please review.


	13. Fire green

Why

QE:This is about Tory and Eveline from Fire Red and Leaf Green.

E.S.P:She never has and never will own pokemon.

Evestar:Cyndaquil is training with Surf and PP.

He ruffled his dark brown hair. He looked at her with his green eyes. He lent against an old willow tree. Up in the branches where she couldn't see him. He had a crush on her ever since both of them headed out into the big wide world. Why did this Jhoto girl grab his attention? Even he didn't know. She wore a white sun hat to cover her eyes when battling. Why? She hated pokemon battles so she covered her eyes so she couldn't see it. Still she could kick arse when she battled. His cousin Daisy said to him she could only do it because her and her pokemons are all really close. Her red skirt swayed from side to side when she walked. Most of the time she had a flattering blue short-sleeved top but when it was cold she had a blue cardigan.

"Hi Tory!" He looked down to see her look right up the tree at him.

When he jumped down he asked very confusedly "How can you be in to places at once?"

"Flora." She smiled smacking her forehead.

"Right." He said walking off.

"If you see a platinum blond haired boy with a Treecko and Grovyle tell him I'm waiting for him." She smiled "His names Zapdos."

"Fine." He said walking off.

"And don't walk into the tree."

"What?" But it was too late he wasn't paying any attention and walked in to the Willow.

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Never ever send me training with PP again.

Evestar:QE and PP have changed they profile.


	14. Dark Water

Why

QE:Hello.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Cyndaquil:This is to show that they is all ways someone who think love love is stupid.

A black cat with feathers for a tail and one ear stood looking at his trainer with an over grown blue dinosaur. They both looked at they trainer. He was standing in the middle of the field laughing with this girl. The two pokemons thought this was strange because he had never been this happy in his whole life. He was normal violent and frustrated all the time. He usually didn't have enough money for food so he had to stave so they could eat and help win battles or stole food.

They were all happy like this then she came along. Her and her weak pokemon. She changed him for the worse. He no longer did he think pokemon were tools like he had told them. He hardly battled anymore. He spent most of his time with her. No longer training to be the best.

A red fox waltzed over to them and gave a sharp cry. It's owner walked off. He just stood there. Waiting. Like he almost didn't want to live any more. Then she came and hugged him and whispered something in his ears. He nodded.

"Feraligatr, Sneasel get here now." They trainer yelled in a harsh tone. They both smiled. They must have had a fight and spilt up. They ran to they trainer. "We're having a battle." He said. Both pokemon s go ready.

"Ok." She smiled. "You go easy on me I'll whip the floor with you. Shelgon and Gorebyss it's a fight so lets win." A slender pink fish caught Feraligatr's eye. Sneasel stood on his tail to snap him into reality. A shelled egg with four legs and a face jumped in ready for battle.

"I'm not going easy on you." Jake called.

"Good." Petal replied.

E.S.P:Nothing nothing bad is going happen other than Cyndaquil and Evestar are in trouble with police.

QE:and they're big blokes.

E.S.P:Plz review


	15. The rain

Why

QE:I haven't updated this in ages.

Cyndaquil:I've done my to do list.

QE:What's on it?

Cyndaquil:Now I'm going to do everything on it.

QE:I own nothing.

The brown haired girl sat outside a two-story house. In the distance the sunset lit up the storm clouds. It had taken her ages to win enough money to get a ticket from Kanto to Jhoto. She had never been around Jhoto without her boyfriend before. She got lost way too many times and nearly ended up back in Olivin City.

It took her two days to get to Ecruteak city and another day to take the short cut to Violet city. She met Sooty and her boyfriend in Violet city. They had gone to see Sooty's mum. Her mum and Sooty's were great friends. From Violet city it took her three days to get to Cherrygrove. From Cherrygrove she taken the wrong turn and ended up back in Cherrygrove. She finally taken the right way and got to Professor Elm's lab.

He wasn't in. No one was. She sat outside in the pouring rain. Tears running down her face. "Great." She cried. Her pink sleeveless top and denim shorts were drenched.

"Pik." A yellow mouse wearing a plastic bag nuzzled her leg.

"Pika I'm an idiot." She cried. "I should of just phoned up to see if he was in."

"Pik pika chu pi pic pik chu chu." Pika said sternly.

"Let's go back home." She cried. "Even Kyle isn't worth this."

Pika looked at her sternly. "Pi pika chu."

"No. It's wet. I'm cold and miserable." She cried.

"Eevee." She looked up to see a wet brown and cream dog look at her.

"Eevee." She said. "Is there a key to get in?"

Eevee shook his head.

Pika handed Eevee a plastic shopping bag. Eevee nuzzled Pika and smiled.

"So that's why you want to stay." She said.

"How long have you been sitting there Kitty?" A deep voice asked.

Kitty looked up to see a dark haired boy. Drenched to the bone with an earpiece in one ear. It was hard to make out what he was wearing but she flung herself at him.

"Kitty you're drenched." He said.

"So are you. And what's your excuse?" She scolded playfully.

"I was training Sarah and Alexia when it started." He said. "Let go in before we catch our deaths."

In side it was lovely and warm next to the radiator. The room was a soft shade of peach. There was a screen dividing the kitchen and the living room. There was a table with six wicker chairs.

"So what are you doing here?" Kyle called from the kitchen.

"Can't a girlfriend come and visit her boyfriend?" She called.

"You can but I might be out and everyone else will be." Kyle said entering the room with to mugs of hot chocolate. "Here."

"Thanks." She said taking the chocolate off him. "Sooty said she would phone you to warn you."

"She did phone up and said stay at home." He said. 'But Taylor was being mauled by Laddie, Hannah, Ecky, Sweetpie, Espeon, Terry and Maganium."

"Oh." Kitty said.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Kyle asked.

"Yes but everything in my bag is soaked." Kitty smiled.

"I'm sure I'll find something." He said disappearing up stairs.

QE:I haven't seen Evestar and E.S.P yet.

Cyndaquil:Do you want to know what's on it?

QE:Kind of.

Cyndaquil:1.Torture Surf. 2. Tie Evestar to a metal pole. 3. Sent flowers to Alex and 4. Set alight to the rug.

QE:Oh great.

E.S.P:QE Evestar was electricuted by Surf.

QE:Plz review while I murder Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil:Help _Runs out the room screaming._

E.S.P:Were you.

QE:No I just wanted him out of my sight.

E.S.P:Ok.


	16. Alochol

Why

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.  
He was drunk. You could smell it but he didn't stop. The bar tender didn't care. 

His red bangles of hair kept obstructing his view or get caught in his tears. When he finished he fished his pockets for cash. It wasn't his cash. He stole it. He was still a thief at heart. Was that why she left him?

"Closing up time mate." The bar tender said.

He nodded at him and hobbled out the pub. He couldn't think straight. Everything around him was spinning rapidly making him throw up. He just groaned and walked down the road keeping his left hand on the wall. The alcohol didn't numb the pain in his heart. It numbed everything else.

He headed down an alley and collapsed. He put his head in his hands. The amount of alcohol in his system really messed with his mind. He didn't care that much.

Near by a girl with pink hair was looking around. She wanted to say sorry. She really didn't mean to shout at him. Her friends had set him up and she fell for it. They really did not him. Now she was scared. What if he did something stupid? What if he tried to kill himself?

She looked down every alley and in every pub so far no luck. She was really getting scared. No one had seen him. It was like he never existed. She looked down the last alley on the street.

There was a person with red hair wearing a black jacket, white trouser and black boots.

She ran up to him. He was freezing and barely breath. His pulse was faint. Then he blacked out.

Evestar:Cyndaquil's upset because no one loves him.

Cyndquil:Shut up.

E.S.P:Don't be so mean.

QE:Plz review.


	17. Meeting

Why

QE:Is story is also how Kyle and Kitty met. They never fell in love unitil later.

Cyndaquil:Bull shit.

Evestar:No.

Cyndaquil:Snap.

Evestar:No.

QE:By the way Bull shit is off how to lose a guy in 10 days. I personlly hate it but everyone else in the house loves or likes it.

Cyndaquil:Odd ball.

Evestar:Where's E.S.P?

QE:Packing. I own nothing.

A small brown and cream fox came out of his pokeball to a large black and white bedroom. He looked around to see a large cream and black dog on his back on the bed and a small green dog with a leaf on his head, on top of him. His owner was packing. He had something on his mind because he was frantically packing his stuff.

Eevee walked over to Cindie. "What's wrong with Kyle?" He asked.

"Full moon tonight." Cindie said.

"He shouldn't be going out." Eevee said frantic.

"Don't wrong he's leaving with May in three days." Leafy yawned.

"Hello." Cindie and Leafy looked by the door to see a small White egg with a cream face and hands and feet.

"Hi Sweety." Leafy said.

"What you lot doing?" The inquisitive Togepi asked.

"Sleeping, talking and standing." Leafy replied.

"Oh."

"Kyle get down here now." His mum shouted. "I've been calling you for the last half an hour." A woman with long black hair and greenie blue eyes walked in.

Kyle wasn't paying to much attention because he had his ipod on and blazing loud in his ears.

"Kyle down stairs." She said when she yanked it out of his ears.

"What mum?" He asked.

"Downstairs." She said sharply. Even Kyle, a werewolf, knew never to annoy his mother.

"I'm going." He said heading down stairs with Eevee following him.

The stairs led to the living room. In there Eevee saw a small brown haired girl wearing a blue top, too big for her, and baggy white jean. Next to her was a taller girl wearing a white shirt, grey suit and grey trousers. Both had sky blue eyes.

Kyle's sister, Sweet's owner was watching TV ignoring the guests.

Next to the youngest girl sat a smaller than normal yellow and brown mouse. She was beautiful in Eevee's eyes. How her black eyes were the best shade of ebony. Her fur shone in the morning sun. Out shining the sun it self. Her red cheeks were the reddest shade of red. Her smile was enlightening. She was looking at him. Smiling.

"Pika." The girl said.

The Pikachu looked up at her. "Pika?"

"Come on while we're here we mays as well practices."

"You want to train with me?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Come on." They both left with Eevee and Pika following.

"What's your name?" Eevee asked. "Mine's Eevee."

"Pika." She said. To him her voice was an angel.

"Way you here?" He asked.

"Because her mum sent us to Jhoto to stay while she goes to Hoenn for a will reading." Pika said.

"Oh." Eevee said.

"What's your trainer called? Kitty really likes him." Pika said.

"Kyle. What kinda name is Kitty?" Eevee asked.

"Well her sister is called Kathryn and her nick name is Kitty and her mother thought the name suited her and…" Pika trailed off.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Eevee said.

"Kathryn was the one standing next to Kitty in the house." Pika said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry." Pika said. "I'm always trailing off. Short attention…Look a Pidgey cool."

"Your right."

"What?" Pika asked.

Eevee kissed her. "Your right. I love you."

"I don't think I had enough rum for that kind of talk." She giggled.

"What rum?" Eevee asked.

"In pirates of the Caribbean Elizabeth Swan tell Jack Sparrow that when they are stranded on a island. Why don't we see that on our…look she's sent Chairla out." Pika said.

"Who?" Eevee asked.

"She's a Charmander." Pika smiled.

"Oh."

Evestar:Johnny Depp is so cute.

Cyndaquil:What does he have I don't?

Evestar:Well I know Alex will argue this but. Looks, he has that voice, intelligents and well everything.

QE:Cash. She's so shallow.

Evestar:Not.

QE:Orlando Bloom.

Evestar:Cute.

Cyndaquil:Crap joke but...If it's summer time in Florida when does Orlando Bloom.

Evestar:You every says his name in vain again and...

QE:Bloody hell. He's got a girlfriend. E.S.P has got a boy friend, I've got a boyfriend even cyndaquil has a Girlfriend. Why don't you go and find Mr right.

Cyndaquil:Or Mrs.

Evestar:What?

QE:Plz review.


	18. In morning light

Why 

QE:Other than Cyndaquil and his cousin...

Quilava:Hi.

QE:...There've abandoned me.

Cyndaquil:Oh boo woo.

QE:Do I have permission to kill him?

Quilava:Permission not granted soilder. Nice rice pudding.

QE:It's tinned crap.

Cyndaquil:She own's nothing and thouse two are going to have a conversation about rice pudding now.

In the deeps of the forest lay a young white horse with a horn on her head. She was breathing really unsteadily and rapid. The ground was deep with new morning dew. The trees above her were shading her for when the midday sun came out. Her heart was racing. She was tried.

All night she had been running. Running from everything. Her mother, her father, her brother, her sister. Everyone. She dared to fall in love with a Rapidash. A pokemon. All the other unicorns thought she was mad. A filthy impure thing. She didn't care. Even if it meant of her kids were half-breeds.

She whined. 'Where was he?' Her back leg was bleeding serially. It had started to hurt. She was really light headed and dizzy. If a human saw her she was as good as dead. Black shapes started to form in front of her eyes. "Bye cruel world." She said.

Standing near by a trainer and his brown fox. He felt sorry for her. Slowly he walked up to her.

Her instincts flared. She tried to get up but kept falling over. She was scared. If he wanted to catch her, he could. Her dark eyes looked into his deep brown ones. The wind seemed to blow to say to her stay carm. She couldn't. She was scared.

He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. A strange sensation slowly spread through her body. Almost like Ho-oh had come to reheal her. She relaxed as he tended to her leg.

"Eev ev eevee." Eevee said hurriedly.

He stood up when three male unicorns walked out of the thickets. One pitch black, he was the leader of the herd. The one to his right was an amber colour one, and on the other side was a cream one.

"Leave her alone." He said standing between them and her.

"Stand aside filthy human." The black one said.

"No." He replied sternly. "Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon and Umbreon come out now. Eevee stand and fight." Eevee stood before his trainer. On his right was a mermaid like blue dog, a red dog with a mane of fire and a yellow electric dog with a blue spiky mane. On Eevee's left was a purple dog with a red gem encrusted in her forehead and a tail that split in to two and a black dog with yellow glowing rings.

"Fine then we'll play it your way." The black unicorn said preparing to fight.

"You're the son of Ho-oh." The orange one said shocked.

"Yes. I'm her youngest. So what?" He asked.

"We can't attack you. We respect Ho-oh." The black one said.

"Then go." The boys said sharply.

They cantered into the thicket. When they were out of sight he returned to treating her leg.

All his pokemon sat and watched. Helping when needed. Not once did anyone speak.

She lay there worried. Was Ho-oh mad at her? Will she be punished?

"Don't worry my mother will not punish you." He said reassuringly. "You need to be in a warm dry place for your leg to heal properly. You can come back with us if you want."

She sat there thinking. Here was a trainer. He didn't want to harm her. He had all six of his pokemon guarding her and he was offering her a bed for the night. But could he be trusted.

She nodded when he finished.

"You can speak." He said looking her in the eye.

"Yes I would like to come back. Only if you promise not to catch me." She said.

"Don't worry I won't." He said. All his pokemon but Eevee and Espeon returned to they pokeballs.

She saw kindness, purity and caring in his eyes.

QE:By the way. This is a two shot.

Quilava: Hay Tiffie do you want to go out sometime this week. I may be a Quilava but when does species matter/

QE:Is he always like this?

Cyndaquil:No he gets worse.

QE:Ok. Anyway plz review.


	19. under Hooh

Why

QE:Help me.

Quilava:Why?

Cyndaquil:She's all on her lone some.

QE:No. I have to hang around you to.

Cyndaquil:Hay.

QE:_Big grin _

Quilava:Does she get any worse?

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

She lay in the bed of blankets and hay. Her creamy white mane splayed out. Her back leg bandaged up. She was snoring away happily. She didn't hear the stable doors go.

He slowly walked over to the rear corner of the stable. Where she lay. Yesterday when he was training he found her slowly dieing, exiled and in pain. He had felt sorry for her. Now he was slightly worried. He was afraid she had fallen in love with him. If she had then he would have to upset her. He was arranged to marry and he really loved her. (The girl not Unicorn.)

Eevee walked up behind him. The unicorn was amazing to watch.

"You a wake?" He asked opening the door.

"Yep." She aid sitting up the best she could.

"I need to change the bandage." He said pointing to it. She nodded and stood up.

"Why are you worried?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

"I know you love someone. I'm in love with a Rapidash. I just want to repay you some way." She said. "But I don't know how."

"I don't care if you pay me back or not." He said finishing off the bandage.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied walking over to the water but.

"Rinin!" Called a girl running in to the stable where they were. "Guess what." She said really happily.

"What?" He asked.

"Cool a unicorn." She said." Hi." She bowed and turned back to Rinin. "Two things. Your mums planned the wedding next week for summer sultriest and the best news yet." She smiled. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered.

His face dropped. "If my mot…"

"I know. When it decides to come we say it came a little early. Anyway the test could be wrong." She said.

"No a fence or anything but why are you so happy?" She asked.

"Because I haven't the foggiest. I don't know." She said. "I'm normally happy. My name is Ashley what's yours?"

"Moondrop." She said.

"I'm going. My mum's so happy that she'll have grandkids." Ashley smiled. "Nice to met you Moondrop." She waved and walked out.

"You sure you love her?" Moondrop asked.

"Yeah." He hung his head.

"Don't worry." Moondrop said.

"Why not. My mum here won't mind but my real mother will. Plus the kid will have to put up with Ho-oh's blood in them." He said.

"I know." Moondrop said happily. "Only one of your kids will have the ability in them. Right."

"Yeah."

"Then I'll repay you by using my magic so he can only use it when he's ready." She said. "You don't ever have to tell him or her."

"Him." Rinin said. "She won't give the ability to another girl until she dies."

"Oh. Can I be the first born's God mother?" She asked.

"Ask Ashley."

"Why do I have to ask that psycho?" She moaned.

"That psycho's my fiancée." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry."

QE:Ronin is Japanese for Samurai without a master.

Cyndaquil:And Queen Eevee means lonely psychopath.

QE:Oi.

Cyndaquil:What's my name then?

QE:Firey mouse.

Quilava:My name means?

QE:Volcano.

Quilava:Cool.

Cyndaquil:Well I'm only stuck as a cyndaquil because I swolled an everstone.

Quilava:Why?

Cyndaquil:I thought it was a cookie.

QE:Plz review.


	20. 6606 has returned Muhahahahahaha

Why

QE:Hello.

Cyndaquil:This is a story about the goals of a pokemon.

QE:I own nothing.

A large dull green creature with a blue diamond on her chest sat next to her next. She smiled which was rare of a pokemon of her species. Her farther let her have these. He was a Charizard.

_Flashback._

_She was only little. She was still a dull green colour but she had a red crest on her chest. She was lost. Her mother had been caught. She was scared, alone and nowhere to go. That's when she met the nicest person in the world. She didn't give up but she was caught. _

_Lottie that was her name from then on. She liked it. Any way some time later she awoke in a box. In there was two brown pokemon; both had a skull for a face and both had a bone club. Eddie and Double D. A small blue elephant called Helena and two other Larvitars called Tillie and Robbie._

"_Welcome 'ittle uns to the ground box." The Cubone. "My names Double D and that over there is Eddie." He pointed to the Marowak who was rocking backwards and forwards. Singing Mary had a little Mareep._

"_Is he ok?" Asked Robbie._

"_Yeah." Said the Phanpy. "He has seen worse."_

"_And next door that way is Fire drag and that side is Electric." He said pointing to the places._

"_Thanks." Lottie said sitting in the corner._

"_I wouldn't do that." Helena said. "That's how Eddie went mad."_

_End flashback._

She smiled to herself. It wasn't long before she was out of the box. Before her was a Charizard. He was big and very gentle. He gave her rides and told her stories at night. She grew to love him. 

One day she met her mother.

_Flashback_

_Her dad. The Charizard flew her and her new trainer to island 7 where a female Charizard stood._

_"Who is that cute Larvitar?" She giggled._

_"Charlia met my daughter." He said. She hid behind his leg._

_"Oh she's the cutie you were on about." She turned and laid on the ground. "Damien come see your sister."_

_A black small dragon with a cream chest walked up to her dad and hugged him._

_"Kate's idea to call him that because he was born on the sixth of the sixth." She said shaking her head."_

_End flashback._

Damien evolved into a Charmeleon and she evolved into a Tyranitar after lots of training.

She had asked her dad if he could get her pregnant. It took a lot of convincing from both her and Charlia.

There was a chirping noise. She looked down to see her egg hatching.

It slowly took form of a…

QE:I ain't saying.

Evestar:Please review.

E.S.P;Cyndaquils done a disappearing act.

QE:Again.


	21. Dean!

QE:I was surpost to put this up ages ago.

Cyndaquil:What you listening to?

Evestar:She's like the wind.

E.S.P:This is about Lotties son Dean and his thoughts of a conversation between Zapdos and Eveline.

Quilava:QE owns nothing. Full stop.

Why

A Larvitar sat looking at the brown haired girl. This Larvitar was different from any other one because he was a reddie colour with black eyes. The diamond on his front was an odd reddie black colour.

"Come on Dean." The girl said softly picking him up.

Dean P.O.V.

Who is this girl? She knows me but I don't know her. Where am I? Where's my mother? Who's that boy with white hair?

"Hi Zapdos."

She called him Zapdos. Mother said Zapdos was an electric bird. He doesn't look like a bird. He has no wings.

"Oh hi Eveline."

He really doesn't seem with it. Why?

"This is Dean."

He's looking at me funny.

"What is he?"

Doesn't he know I'm a Larvitar?

"He's a shiny Larvitar."

She's speaking like she's so proud.

"He's red."

I really don't like him.

"His father is Charlie."

What's a Charlie?

"Charlie didn't sleep around. Did he?"

Sleep around?

"No. Lottie want a child and I check to see if Charlie could breed with her."

Breed?

"And he can."

"Yep."

Yep? What's yep?

"I thought shiny Larvitar's were a gold colour with purple."

"Yeah and."

And what?

"Treasures missed you."

Treasure? What Treasure.

"Hold still Dean."

Must have Treasure.

"Zapdos can you hold him?"

"Yeah."

Let go of me. Ok he's got a grip like a Tyranitar. How do I get out? Bite him.

"Ouch."

"Dean behave."

Ok so biting doesn't work. Sand attack.

Ok I can't see anything but I know he's still got me.

"Dean. Cough. Warmth sunny day. Cough"

Sunlight is beaming away the sand. What is that big black and cream dog?

"Good boy Warmth. Here's some Moo moo milk."

I want Moo moo milk.

Fine. I'll just sit here and leer at him.

"Did anyone else miss me?"

Why isn't leer working?

"Yeah my sister missed you."

She's upset. You B$terd.

"Oh."

"So did I."

Help really soppy moment. Where's mum when you need her.

"What's wrong with you Dean?"

You, that's what.

"Cheer up."

How can I?

QE:Poor Dean.

E.S.P:Yeah.

Evestar:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Nothing insanes or mads going to happen.

Evestar:There's one thing I want to know.

QE:What?

Evestar:How does a baby know a swear word?

QE:I dunno.


	22. psychic

QE:This is after an argument between Will and Hermy.

E.S.P:After an arguement between Will and Hermy.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Why

A waist long curly brown haired girl lent against the wall. She was in tears. The boy she loved so much had lied to her. They were meant to tell each other everything. So how could he not tell her he was a member of the Jhoto elite four. The best psychic trainer in Jhoto. Shelly was right. He did look like Will from the elite four because it was him.

Her once brilliant hazel eyes were dull and grey. Her cloths were scruffy. Her white top stained with tears and her grey skirt was ruffled up.

"Why did you do this to me Will?" She asked thin air. "Why?"

From a distance a red haired boy watched her. Her had his black masks on to hide his tears. He couldn't go up and tell her.

"I love you." He pulled at his red shirt. "I couldn't tell you. I thought you would leave me." Next to him a small woman like pokemon with a black face and wearing a red dress stared at him.

"Don't you dare Jynx." Will said crossly. "If you use psychic on me you're going in the computer."

Jynx cried and disappeared into her pokeball.

"Why am I so bad with girls?" He asked.

"Because Will you're not sensitive enough." Said a blond haired girl wearing a very reviling black dress. A black dog with yellow rings and red eyes sat next to her. "I've been watching you for the last hour."

"Why Karen?" He asked harshly.

"Because you and Hermy are meant to be." She said sitting next to him in the tree.

Will lowered his head.

"All you have to do is put yourself in her shoes." Karen said letting Umbreon jump on her lap.

"How do I do that?" Will asked.

"Close you eyes and think like a girl." Karen said. "Think emotions. Hormones. Periods." Will stared at her gob smacked. "Boyfriends. Love. Closeness. Anything you think girls think of. Then think what would go through your head if what you did to her happened to you."

"You missed one thing out from your list." Will said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Shopping." Will jumped off the tree and headed into the distance towards the huge building in the background.

QE:We're having KFC. _Big grins_

E.S.P:We really need ideas.

QE:I'll do the story after Blood is done.

Evestar:_Huff_ Cyndaquil made a Voodoo doll.

QE:Cyndaquil what did I say about using black magic.

Cyndaquil:Not use it unless necessary.

QE:Good.

Cyndaquil:Can I play with Yoodoo dolls.

QE:_Thinking_ Only if you use it on Quilava.

Cyndaquil:OK!

Quilava:_squeaky voice_ Help.

QE:Don't worry he needs a fairy godparent.


	23. Under owls watchful eyes

QE:This is how Wesley and Espeon first meet.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

Why

A purple Umbreon with eerie gold rings and red eyes sat on top of a rock thinking hard about life. He looked over the wooded land. With a great big yawn he curled up and fell asleep as the first rays of morning appeared over the trees.

He didn't arise until the moon was high. There was something different about him that you wouldn't notice. Something deep inside him. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped up. Before him was his sister and a human. He let out a deep growl.

That was ages ago. The same purple Umbreon sat in a tree looking at a stone statue. Next to him was the same human who caught him all those weeks ago. On the other side of her sat a pinkie blue Espeon. Before him an Espeon bright pink in colour with the most vivid violet eyes played with a pitch black Umbreon.

"You two make friends." The human smiled jumping out the trees and walked away.

The two eons stopped playing and hid behind the relic.

He jumped out the tree followed by his sister. He felt timid inside but didn't let it show.

The pink Espeon tilted her head checking him out.

The black Umbreon jumped forwards and let out a deep growl. "Who are you two and what do you two want?"

He jumped and hid behind his sister with his tail between his legs.

"Wesley for once in your life be brave without being a shadow." The pinkie blue Espeon hissed.

"Wes that's…"

"Sh Esp." The black Umbreon growled.

"Sorry Umbre." She giggled. "I forgot."

"I'm off.' The pinkie blue Espeon yawned. "Gulpins are more interesting then this."

She walked off in a huff.

"Miserable git." Wesley growled.

"Arse." She called back.

Wesley sniggered.

"You don't like your sister do you?" Umbre asked.

"Nope." Wesley grinned.

Esp giggled.

"Why you so happy?" Umbre asked.

"Because." She said.

Umbre nodded and disappeared into the trees.

Wesley looked at her funny.

She just smiled.

"You're so cute when you smile." Wesley said quietly.

"Your just cute." Her long ears pricked up. "Will you be here later?" She asked.

Wesley nodded. "We're leaving in the morning."

"Oh ok." She said walking towards the entrance.

He sat still watching her. "Love you."

She turned around and smiled "Love you to."

QE:Plz review.

E.S.P:Plz can you give us two pokemons other than Espeon and Umbreon.


	24. loving someone

QE:I don't know why but i'm miserbly and wrote this.

E.S.P;She owns nothing.

Evestar:If she did own pokemon she'll be working on new eeveeutions.

* * *

At first she wasn't sure what happened. At first she thought he was playing around again. He always did that. Now he wouldn't move. He was moaning. 

She thought his Arcanine had used take down again. If he had then her boyfriend would be up.

No he still was on the floor in pain. She moved his creamy hair out of his face and tried to help him.

His breathing had become shallow and his eyes slowly turned cloudy.

"Skar." Her voice had become caught in her throat. Tears weld up in her eyes. "Please don't…" She could finish her sentence. It was too hard.

Her fiery horse whined. He's two pokemon stood watching. Arcanine and his large steel four-legged pokemon.

Blood slowly tricked out of his mouth.

"Please…" She burst down crying into his shoulder. "…Don't…"

He slowly played with the tip of her brown hair. "I love you." He whispered into her eye.

When she looked up. His eyes were closed and he's breathing got more ragged.

"Please." She whimpered into his ear.

His steel psychic pokemon floated over to her.

"I don't want him to…" she burst out crying.

When they dried she woke up. She was sitting in a chair next to the boy she loved for the past week. He was strapped to machines. Letting his breathing carry on. She didn't know if he was there. Whether he heard everything she had said to him. Whether he would wake up. She sat there waiting.

* * *

QE:I own nothing. 


End file.
